Kiss Me Tender, Kiss Me Sweet, Make Love To Me
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Inspired by Big Time Move. Logan decided to put his Cabana to good use and choices the perfect timing to show Kendall how he feels. Smut! Kogan. Dominant Logan, Submissive Virgin Kendall


**Story Title: Kiss Me Tender, Kiss Me Sweet, Make Love To Me In Your Cabana With All Your Heat  
><strong>

**So, this is inspired by Big Time Move, I finally got to see it like a week after it came out and I had to write this, it's been haunting my mind. Basically, Logan decides to put his Cabana to good use, and invites Kendall down to it.  
><strong>

_"Mmmm Logan."_

_Logan smirked down at the boy that was trapped below him, Logan had his slightly taller best friend and soon to be lover pinned, his hands were filled with tiny,thin,pale wrists as he held them above the shiny golden head of the green eyed boy in his grasp._

_Kendall was shirtless, his pale chest glowing in the dark room, nipples red bitten and aching from the delicious bites Logan had just been giving to them not a moment before, his usually pouty pink lips were kiss swollen, and throbbing from the harsh nips from Logan's sparkling white teeth._

_Logan was naked but his waist was momentarily covered by Kendall's long legs which was wrapped tightly around him,trying to bring Logan even closer to him then he already was._

_Kendall was naked below him, desperate whines and cry's slipping from his lips as Logan grinded against him teasingly._

_The brunette shifted forward, his lips ghosting against Kendall's quivering lips, swallowing down a little whimper as Kendall slammed his lips against Logan's, desperate for a touch by the older boy, anything that he could get, he would happily accept, even if it was just a kiss._

_Kendall moaned as he opened his mouth wide before Logan could really make the full movement to ask for entrance, groaning happily as Logan started to suck on his tongue. Kendall moaned loudly, bucking up his hips._

_Logan pulled away and smirked widely at the dazed looking blonde, before thrusting into the blondes already prepared hole._

_"FUCK! GOD YES LOGAN!"_

_"Fuck...So tight..._

_"Oh god Logan!"  
><em>

"_Kendall..._

_"Wha..."_

**"**Kendall, Kendall...wake up Kendall..."

Kendall was shaken out of his dream by the voice of a true angel, pale, thick eyelashes fluttered open to look up at the dark figure that was standing over him, Kendall jumped a little bit in surprise.

"Calm down dude, it's just me."

Kendall's eyes widened as a dark blush crossed his features as he realized who was at his bed side, praying in the back of his mind that Logan hadn't heard anything while he had been sleeping, or better yet, that he hadn't said anything at all.

Of course, there could also be the fact that maybe Logan was waking him up because he had heard him in the first place.

"Yeah. Right. Right."

Kendall sat up a little and rubbed at his eyes, looking over at his bed side table to see the clock that was flashing the letters **1:25.**

"Why are you up Logie?" Kendall asked Logan, trying to keep his blushing at bay as he looked up into the warm,deep brown eyes of his best friend, and secret crush.

"Waking you up." Logan smirked at him, sending chills right down the younger boys spin.

"Why?" Kendall asked timidly.

"Because I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>Kendall's eyes were wide and confused as he found himself in the elevator a few moments later. Logan still had that big smirk on his face as if he was planning something for Kendall, and it scared the younger boy a little bit.<p>

Logan really was a sweet person, but he honestly did have those insane moments when he scared the living shit out of him.

Like the time he and Camille had been practicing Figure Skating together and when he had came back to the apartment, just to find Logan in that arm chair that always seemed to show up out of the blue when his three friends were losing there minds and meant to be creepy.

And just the day before when he had found Logan down at the pool, and had let out a creepy laugh that sent chills down his spin for two completely different reasons, one, because it actually was creepy and two, because it turned him on.

When the elevator doors opened Kendall patted out of them after Logan.

The lobby was empty like it always was,but the doors that lead to the pool were open and the pool looked beautiful shining in the darkness.

And as Kendall walked outside onto the pool area he noticed something.

Logan's Cabana that he had rented for the next two years was opened, the blue folds were hooked open to reveal something really, truly beautiful.

There was what Kendall would have guessed one of the Palm woods lounge chair on the floor of it, though you couldn't tell if it was, Kendall was just guessing. There was a pearly white sheet over it, with a rainbow of sequin covered pillows spread over the top of the fully reclined chair, and if that wasn't already gorgeous, yet extremely cheesy, there was handfuls and handful's of red rose petals spread both on top of the chair. and the ground surrounding it.

The other lounge chairs that Logan had before used as a barrier were up again, though this time, bundles of white Christmas lights were wrapped around them to make the little path to the rose covered chair look like a golden lane, and on the tiles, leading to the other rose petals was another type of petals, and if Kendall looked closely he saw that there was a mix of sun flower and dahlia petals, the mix of golden yellow and fresh, bright pink making Kendall's heart swell a bit.

Kendall turned to look at a still smirking Logan.

"What is all this?" Kendall whispered.

"Romance." Logan whispered back.

"For who?" Kendall asked with a disappointed look. Why would Logan want to romance him for? It was probably for Camille or some other hot girl and Logan wanted to see if Kendall thought it was nice.

Logan smiled softly, and patted over to Kendall slowly, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist before pulling the gasping blonde close to him, resting his forehead against Kendall's,cupping the blondes cheek tenderly.

"For you,my little precious one."

Kendall cheeks burned as Logan cupped the other side of his face, peppering tender kisses all along his jaw line, the blondes breath hitching in answer.

"W-Why?" Kendall stuttered out.

Logan pulled back and smiled at him. "Why not my precious angel? You deserve it,my love. Plus, I know you like me, and I feel the same."

"How?"

"Come lay with me, my angel."

Logan took Kendall's hand in his own and lead him down the little lane, bare feet brushing against the soft petals of his and Logan's favorite flowers, and it made it even more special to him that Logan knew what his favorite flower was, and wanted to use it.

But just as Logan was about to step into the Cabana Kendall was struck by a idea that made tears pore down his face, Logan's eyes widened when he saw them, pulling Kendall to him once again.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked down at him with large, tear filled green orbs.

"Your not lying,are you?" Kendall hiccuped.

"What?"

"Your not lying,right? Are you just doing this to make fun of me, cuz you know I love you or do you m-m-mean it?" Kendall stuttered out, sniffing as another tear fell.

"Oh,baby."Logan cupped Kendall's face again and wiped away the hated tears tenderly. "No,of course I'm not. And even if I didn't feel the same about you, I would never do something like that to hurt you, your my best friend and...and I really hope you would want to be more." Logan smiled.

"Are you..."

"Asking you to be my boyfriend? Yes, yes I am."

Kendall smiled and nodded, and in turn, Logan grabbed Kendall's face and pulled the blonde into a tender,sweet kiss, hands going down to cup Kendall's hips gently, as Kendall's arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pale pink lips opening slowly to allow Logan's hopeful tongue into his mouth with a tiny moan.

Pale fingers ran under the hem of Kendall's shirt, softly rubbing tiny circles into slender hip bones. Kendall whimpered loudly into Logan's mouth as a strong chill ran up his spin at the feeling.

Kendall's fingers disappeared into Logan's brown locks, tugging at the roots of his hair in a attempt to get Logan even closer to him, Logan smirked against his lips, and tugged the blondes lower half closer to his own, his tongue doing circles around the blondes, making him let out a pathetic little meow into Logan's mouth.

Kendall stumbled back wards, one hand pulling out of Logan's hair to feel for the chair, Kendall threw himself down on it as soon as he found it, dragging Logan on top of him, as his hands ran up Logan's red shirt, finger tips exploring all over Logan's chest with a sigh of enjoyment.

Logan's moaned softly in response,stuffing his tongue a little bit deeper down Kendall's throat. Kendall gasped and before he really thought about it his hands flew down to Logan's waist, finger tips digging into the waist band of Logan's sweatpants,hands slipping down Logan's boxers, and Kendall was just then thinking that everything was going so well for his first time when Logan pulled away and grabbed Kendall's hands, gripping his tiny wrists as he pulled his hands out.

Kendall looked up at Logan with hurt eyes.

"Why?" he whimpered.

Logan bite down on his lip, his hands coming up to cup Kendall's face.

"I'm not a virgin, you know that,right?" Logan whispered.

Kendall's eyes dropped as he nodded sadly, he knew Logan wasn't a virgin, and he had done it more than once, his first time he had been fifteen with some older girl in Minnesota, then with a few other girls before leaving Minnesota, he had fucked with Camille a few times while he was dating her, once with Rachel, a three way with Sandy and Mandy in a 'reward' for being able to tell them apart, and a few other girls that had came and already left the Palm woods.

"And I know you are one." Logan continued.

Kendall's eyes widened as he looked back up at Logan.

"You've mentioned it in your wet dreams a few times," Logan explained.

Kendall's eyes filled with tears, and then before he really thought about it, he was crying and angrily pushing Logan away from him.

Logan landed on the rose covered floor, eyes wide and alarmed as he watched as Kendall started to crying into his knees, scooting as far away from Logan as he possibly could without falling right of the chair, Logan struggled up to his feet, it being a bit hard with the still hard, throbbing erection in between his thighs.

"Kendall,baby?" Logan asked, eyebrows forwarding in honest confusion.

With trembling lips Kendall looked up at him, fighting back loud sobs of sadness, and hurt.

"Is t-t-that w-w-why? Y-yo-you d-dd-d-don't w-want to-to fuc-fuck me because I-I d-don't have any experience and you think I-I w-wont b-be any g-g-good?"

Logan gasped and moved forward, sitting down and pulling Kendall into his lap, holding the blonde tightly to his chest, as he stroked the golden hair that memorized him at moments.

"No no,baby. No,of course not." Logan whispered, kissing his forehead.

"T-Then why?" Kendall whimpered.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do. My first time...I felt like I _had _to do it, and I actually didn't want to...and I still regret it...I don't want that for you,I love you, I want you to do it when your ready to do it." Logan stroked the blondes bangs out of his eyes, and kissed the sniffing blondes temple.

"Logan?"

"My precious one?" Logan answered.

"I want to do it..."

"Kendall-"

"No,listen to me."

Kendall flipped around so he was straddling Logan, sitting so his ass was pressed up against Logan's hard member that was still at attention, Kendall purposely shifted his ass to rub against Logan's dick, making the older boy shudder before giving Kendall his full attention.

"I love you,Logan. And I..."Kendall flushed and ducked his head before looking Logan seriously in the eyes, "I...There's no one else I would ever want my first to be...then you." Kendall's face burned as Logan's face softened to almost silk.

And the next thing either of them knew, they were right back where they had been.

Kendall was layed out on his back, with Logan on top of him once again, Kendall's hands were lost in Logan's boxers, one hand was wrapped tightly around Logan's hard cock and the other was fondling Logan's balls, gripping them tightly as he rolled them around with his finger tips, the brunette moaning loudly into Kendall's open mouth.

Logan's hands were up Kendall's shirt, pulling the loose material over Kendall's head and letting it fall to the floor without a second thought, his mouth lowering to suck one on of Kendall's nipples, tongue circling around the sensitive bud as he sucked on it greedily, moaning around it as Kendall's grip tightened,

"Logan." Kendall moaned, his hands came out from Logan's underwear, gripping the hem of Logan's shirt and ripping it over Logan's head, throwing it over his head and pulling a annoyed, groaning Logan back up to connect there lips once again.

"Fuck you little whore." Logan gasped as he was suddenly being pushed up and off once again, except he was pushed so he was on his back, with a giggling Kendall all over him,teasing Logan with little flickers of his tongue all around the brunettes hip bones.

Kendall gave him a teasing look as he grabbed at Logan's pants, ripping them down his legs, and off of the brunettes body that he wanted all to himself, a body that was **never **going to be anyone's else's ever again.

Kendall whimpered at the sight of Logan's enormous cock _swaying_ in front of his face, the tip brushing against his pale lips as Logan moaned and dipped his head back, hooded eyes glaring down impatiently for Kendall to just _fucking suck him already._

Kendall's eyes were huge as he observed Logan's dick, trying to figure out the best way to fit all of Logan in his mouth, Logan's dick was almost...intimidating, Kendall actually almost flinched away from it, it was like it was staring him down or something.

The blonde shifted forward, little tongue poking out to lick at the head of the large object in front of him, Logan groaned and bucked his hips up, Kendall gagged as the tip pressed past his lips accidentally.

"Fuck." Logan hissed.

"What?"

"I just remembered you have a terrible gag reflex." Logan gasped out.

They both stopped what they were doing and frowned, knowing that it was all true, Kendall could barely put his toothbrush in his mouth without gagging and almost throwing up, so how the hell was he supposed to fit Logan's huge cock in it?

Logan was about to tell Kendall that it was okay but was cut off by was interrupted by a burning warmth engulfing half of his cock, Logan's eyes almost bugged out as he let out a loud gasp, looking down at his lap to see Kendall's mouth wrapped around him, the blonde hesitated for a moment, bobbing his head up and down a little to get the feel of it, before slowly bringing his mouth further down onto Logan,

Logan moaned loudly and snapped his hips up without thinking, Kendall choked a little, bringing his mouth back up so it was just around the tip. He sent Logan a warning look before repeating his earlier actions, slowly bringing his head downwards until his nose was all pressed up in Logan's pubes and he was almost choking on balls.

"Sweet Jesus." Logan moaned as Kendall started to move, relaxing his throat and bobbing his head freely, swirling his tongue all over Logan's almost ten inches, teeth clamping down every once and a while to nip at the hard, warm flesh, making Logan groan and buck wildly...and then Logan did something that left Kendall gagging.

Kendall found himself suddenly being flipped over, so he was trapped in between the soft chair and Logan was currently straddling his chest, Logan was snapping his hips down and up, fucking Kendall's mouth roughly.

The younger boy was gagging and choking a little but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it, he wasn't the one that was getting sucked off at the moment but this was another type of pleasure that rocked him to his core.

It was pure satisfaction.

Because the truth was he loved everything that was going on right then, being totally controlled and over powered, being gagged by his new boyfriends cock, and having his wrists being held down like they were right now so Kendall couldn't pulled Logan off of him.

He adored it. Craved it. Loved it. That was what being dominated and controlled was to Kendall.

He was submissive, and he fucking loved it.

And then with one more, sharp suck Logan was coming hard into his mouth, cum was filling up his mouth, and shooting down his throat, and he swallowed every ounce of salty liquid that Logan gave him.

Logan pulled his still hard dick out of the blondes mouth, guilt shining in his eyes.

"Oh my god Kendall, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Logan gushed.

"Logan..."

"Yes Kendall?"

Logan looked down to look into green eyes that were so dark that they were almost black, shining with love and lust.

Logan was being pushed back yet again so he was trapped in between Kendall's long, slender legs, that were still covered by a pair of PJ pants that he had stolen from Logan a week or so again.

"I want them off."

Logan pulled the blondes pants off slowly, eyes misting down to stare at the blondes aching, throbbing dick, licking his lips as he did so, Kendall bucked up his hips and moved so either of his legs was hooked all around Logan's waist.

"Make love to me in your Cabana." Kendall requested, making Logan smile.

Logan didn't respond as a hand disappeared in between Kendall's thighs.

Being prepared for sex for the first time was something Kendall really couldn't put into words. Because there was really no way to explain any of it. It was painful, they both knew that it would, it was uncomfortable for fingers to be in his ass, stretching out his tight muscles, but there was just something so gentle about it that Kendall couldn't help but love, and maybe it was all because it was Logan who was doing it,but it was almost type of magical.

Fingers pressed up against his warm walls, fingers that were soft, but where somehow rough at the same time, jabbing up every few thrusts to hit at his prostate, making shivers of pleasure run up his spin and down his thighs, making his shake in Logan's grasp the whole time.

And then there was that comforting look, those warm, chocolate eyes that pored into his own emerald ones as he was stretched, taking away every nervous feeling that was in him, then that other warm hand that was rubbing little shapes on his stomach, keeping his lower muscles from clamping up and making it more painful.

Then there's that soft plead of wanting more and Logan's fingers are being forced out by a impatient, needy blondes whines and Long legs are being folded over shoulders and Logan is leaning forward, holding his face as he sinks all the way in, comforting the whimpers of pain with sweet kisses.

And then Logan is moving and neither of them can stop the pleasured cry's that are spilling from both of there mouths, both of them are crying out and Kendall is sobbing loudly in pleasure.

Logan's hands hold Kendall's delicate hips in a tight grip, hips driving into the tight blonde without mercy, jabbing sharply at the blondes prostate.

"LOGAN! Oh my god!" Kendall screeched.

Logan cussed in answer, biting all over on his lip as he tried to keep himself quiet, not wanting to show Kendall had crazy he makes him, he has to be all dominate when it comes to sex, and he knows Kendall doesn't mind,not at all.

They both know there places. And there both more than okay with them.

"Fuck,angel, your so fucking tight! You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?" Logan panted out as he felt the familiar curl in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't keep those words out of his mouth, but they seem to make Kendall even more submissive, melting at his lovers words as he went limp in Logan's arms, letting himself just relax and letting Logan fuck him freely.

"FUCK! OH LOGAN! PLEASE! PLEASE! GO FASTER! HARDER!" Kendall shrieked, head slamming back into the chair, legs shaking as they tightened around Logan.

Logan is pretty sure that half of the Palm woods has already been woken up by Kendall's loud mouth, and the loud screams and shrieks that echoed along the pool area, but he really doesn't give a fuck, not in the least.

Logan groaned as he felt Kendall's walls clamp around him, screeching Logan's name so loudly he felt his ear drum pop, making him wince in pain as Kendall came all over him, hips bucking wildly, and screeches continuing to come out until Logan spills his seed all inside of him, filling him to the brim as he let out a cry of his own, falling onto the quivering blonde.

When they both settle down, Logan looks up at Kendall, who's eyes are blown wide.

"I love you so much." Kendall whispered.

"I love you so much too Kendall." Logan told him.

Kendall giggled as Logan pulled out, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and sang softly,

"Kiss me tender, kiss me sweet, never let me go."

Logan chuckled and did as Kendall had asked him, placing a sweet,tender kiss on Kendall's lips, before whispering softly in his ear,

"I wasn't planning on it."

Kendall opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by,

"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!"_

"SORRY CARLOS!"

**So, hope you all liked this, lol, when I saw Big Time Move...I couldn't resist it, I've been working on this for almost three days on and off and I really hope that you all enjoyed it, I thought the pet names were kinda sweet,**** hopefully, it made it all the more fluffier, and sweeter, I'm actually okay with the way the smut turned out, and that normally doesn't happen with me**,**OH! And did anyone else realize that my spelling is a lot better in this fic?** **so...please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Lot's of Love**

**Sarah**


End file.
